User blog:MichaelDiaz101/Blindness
Johnny Vincent was always driven by his angst, and his blind devotion to the woman that had damned him at every off chance. Lola Lombard. She had ruined him, and didn't even care. Peanut recommended that he severs contact with her but everyday he spent away from her was torturous, there were many girls at the academy that had longed for Johnny Vincent. The hotheaded leader of all that is Grease was also a good looking guy that attracted the very overview of nearly every girl present at the academy. It just wasn't the same to him, he moped and grinded, to be amongst the woman he strived for, the woman that had humiliated his faith every chance she had. Johnny attended a film with Peanut and the guys. They embarked upon the festivities and were coming to enjoy the movie as they found it entertaining. Of course Johnny was almost stripped of his enjoyment as the thoughts of Lola clouded his mind. By the film's conclusion, when the gents were returning to the safety of their territory Johnny had caught sight of something that surely decimated his very core. Lola, slumming down the street, in the arms of another, one for which Johnny could not decipher the identity of. In a fit of rage, and with his allies at the helm, he rushed forth to that of his current adversary and his former lover. He struck the man down to the concrete. Lola gasping as he did so. Johnny followed him down and continued his onslaught, lacking any sign of formly wishing to halt his process of violence. Until the desperate cries from Lola had pulled him from his embedded rage. "Johnny!" She yelled, rushing to them and landing on Johnny's side. He hung his head, humiliated. He turned to look at this... Harlot, whore, the woman that forced his sensitive heart to combust. "Why do you do this to me, Lola?" Johnny chided. "You know I love you darling." At this point Johnny could not sustain her vile lies. It were as if he had come to terms with all that has happened previously in events regarding her placement in his life. At this point he found himself bereft of all feeling, the depriving nature had seeped in and he couldn't even produce sadness. He had been propped into this situation so very often that his resolve was to not even respond. His tears were abolished. There was nothing. "Whatever, go have fun with this jockstrap." Johnny finally resigned his love of her. He was clean, serene. Lola even noticed it by the sight of him, she became desperate and followed him step for step as he once again stood to depart. "Johnny, please." She was persistent, Johnny knew this ploy, so well he did. "You know that sometimes these things happen." He couldn't stand her at this point. It was as if clarity had finally been made, he wasn't angry. Nor did he hate her in the slightest. He just finally came to terms with 'finished.' Leaving her in his tracks, with her mouth ajar, he returned to that of the Tenements. A new man. Sitting on the couch, his crew next to him, offering him words of support he felt great. Assurance had indicated that he was not alone, not that he ever truly was. For the first time in a long time, he wasn't blinded by the fear and repercussions of losing the one he committed himself too. It was a freeing moment, he could see. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts